Mind Reader Kenshin
by Kenshin's Inu
Summary: Kenshin has this big headache and later finds out he can read minds. Not very good at summaries...
1. Kenshin's Headache

**Mind Reading Kenshin**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, simply put.

**Summary**: Kenshin wakes up with the worst headache ever only to later find out he can read minds. My first fanfic so I'm not very good…yet

* * *

**Kenshin's Headache**

Kaoru had woken up early only to hear Kenshin's groans. She decided to go see what was wrong. As she gently slid open Kenshin's shoji she quietly called Kenshin's name.

"Kenshin?" She slowly made her way over to Kenshin's side and put her delicate hands on his forehead. She could feel it thumping wildly. Worried,she left to get a bucket of water and a wet cloth. Kaoru came back only to see Kenshin sitting up with his hand on his head.

"Kenshin? Are you okay?" Kaoru asked.

"Ahh…mm…I'm okay Kaoru-dono. I just have a little headache is all," Kenshin replied.

"You should rest then Kenshin,"Kaoru said slightly relieved it was only a headacheas she placed the wet cloth on his forehead. Seeing Kenshin tired also made her tired so she fell asleep beside Kenshin.

Kaoru woke up again. This time by a delightful smell.

"_Kenshin must be making breakfast_," Kaoru thought as she walked to the kitchen.

"Ohayou gazaimasu Kaoru-dono," Kenshin greeted.

" Ohayou gazaimasu Kenshin," Kaoru greeted back,"How are you feeling Kenshin?" Kaoru asked.

"I feel much better. Arigatou Kaoru-dono for taking care of me this morning." Kenshin replied. Kaoru slightly blushed then turned around and sat on her seat.

As breakfast went on, Kenshin was taking every chance just to look at Kaoru's face. Luckily Yahiko was helping Tae at the Akabeko and Sanoksuke was hanging around at the clinic.

"_Her face is like an angel's. Oh how a wish to touch that face._" Kenshin thought. While he was thinking about Kaoru, he heard a voice come through his mind.

"_I hope he didn't see me blush._"

"ORO!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A/N**: Yeah Yeah…I know it's short and it might be boring but I'll get it soon enough.


	2. Battousai Pops Up

**A/N**: Ok so in this chapter Kenshin will start to realize he can read minds and will go on a mind reading spree. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Wait,but why? Maybe a little person called Battousai? Oh yeah and I'm not going to do the "sessha" word for Kenshin.

**DISCLAIMER**: Nope…still don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

**Battousai pops up**

"ORO!" Kenshin said out loud.

"Huh? What was that for Kenshin?" Kaoru asked.

"Umm…uh…I guess it just slipped," Kenshin nervously replied.

Kaoru raised her eyebrow on this, but ignored it.

Suddenly a _little_ someone bursted through the door.

"Hey BUSU!" yelled Yahiko,"I'm back and gue-"

"WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!"

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" yelled an enraged Kaoru.

"Why'd you do _that _for? Hmph! I was going to tell you something,but now it's too late," said Yahiko and with that he walked to his room.

Kenshin just sat there listening and eating. Just then another voice came to his mind. It sounded like the voice before. Like Kaoru's voice.

"_What was Yahiko going to tell me? Maybe I should ease up a bit on him. On the other hand, he keeps calling me 'busu'…_"

At that moment Kenshin knew it was Kaoru. After breakfast Kenshin sat on the dojo porch thinking while Kaoru was training with Yahiko. She was Yahiko do 800 swings for calling her 'busu'. Kenshin was still wondering how he had heard Kaoru's voice in his mind without thinking it himself.

"_You sure are a dumb Rurouni,_" said a voice in Kenshin's mind.

"_Oro? Whose voice is it now?_ " thought Kenshin.

"_You red headed idiot! Don't you know the voice of your own personality! It's me Battousai and I know why you hear voices from nowhere._"

"_ORO? What is your explanation Battousai?_ " asked Kenshin.

"_You can read minds. Don't you ever think about the supernatural things?_ " said Battousai.

"Mmm…can't say I have. Okay, if I had the ability to read minds, how did I possess them in the first place?" Kenshin replied.

"_That I don't know either,but it must've had something to do with that big headache you had this morning,_" said Battousai.

"_That does make some sense Battousai_ "

"_Yeah yeah. This mind reading might be fun. Say bye-bye to your control!_ "said Battousai.

"_What! NOOOO…! _" Kenshin yelled in his mind as his rurouni side was sinking into Battousai's old non-control position.

As soon as Battousai had total control, Sanosuke walked through the dojo gates.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A/N**: OK so maybe there was no mind reading spree in this chapter,but there will be in the next. Does anyone think I put in too much dialogue? I won't write next chapter until I get at least 5 reviews.


	3. Sano's Secret

**A/N**: Ok I don't really need 5 reviews...I have more motivation and I made this chappie a bit longer than the others.

**DISCLAIMER**: I still don't own Rurouni Kenshin...

* * *

**Sano's Secret**

Battousai noticed Sano as soon as he walked through the dojo gates. Sano's hand reached for his pockets, pulled out his trademark fishbone and started chewing on it.

"Hey Kenshin! Is it almost time for lunch? I'm huuungry! I didn't get anything to eat all morning!"shouted Sano.

Battousai kept wondering how much amount of food would shut the rooster head up.

"Well lunch won't be ready until a couple of hours or so!"Battousai shouted back.

Sano started to look pale. The thought of starvation came to his mind.

"_A couple of hours! NO WAY! I'm going to die if I don't eat soon! I wonder how I'm going to look like as a skeleton..."_thought Sano.

Battousai read this right away and said,"Come on Sano, you won't die of starvation just because you didn't eat this morning."

Sano felt kind of freaked that Kenshin replied to what he thought in his mind. Just when Sano was about to say something, he heard his name being yelled.

"AAHHH! SAAAANOOO!" yelled Yahiko,"Help me Sano! My Kaoru made me do 1600 swings and it feels like my arms are gonna fall off!"

A second later Kaoru appeared,bokken in hand and about to yell something when she crashed into Battousai. She got up and was about to help Kenshin up until she saw his eyes. They were a golden color. She got afraid, picked up her bokken and headed into the dojo

"_Hmm...why didn't she help me up?"_wondered Battousai.

"_Because your eyes are golden."_ the red headed rurouni said dully.

"_Oh yeah! That's right. Golden eyes with me. Cool."_ (Kenshin's Inu:snickers)

Lunchtime at the Kamiya Dojo

"Ah finally! FOOD!" Sano shouted as he stared hungrily at the steamy goodness on the table. Before they ate, Battousai asked Sanosuke a question.

"Hey Sano, what's your biggest secret?"

"Uhh..." said Sano then he stuffed his face with food so he wouldn't have to answer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As lunch went on(Sano finished first), Sano leaned back on his elbows and thought about Kenshin's delicious food.

"Mmm...man Kenshin's food is good. I wonder how he learned to cook like that. Speaking of Kenshin, why did he ask me what my biggest secret was? Why would I let him know that I like..."

"That you like! That you like!" Battousai eagerly thought.

"...like Megumi's breasts." Sano finished.

Suddenly the soup Battousai was slurping shot out to the side and hit Yahiko's face. Battousai started laughing really hard and was rolling on the floor. Yahiko was staring at Battousai then said:

"First Kaoru made me do 1600 bokken swings and now Kenshin is spitting soup in my face and laughing! AHHH! THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!"

And with that he ran outside screaming the world was going to end until he tripped over a tiny tiny pebble, hit the ground face first and got knocked out. Sano and Kaoru just stared wide eyed, OO, at what just happened and the sound of Battousai laughing could still be heard.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A/N**: So how'd I do this time? Longer than the other chapters? Well I just hope that all you readers will enjoy this fic.


End file.
